Foolish Pride
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: From 'Love Takes Manhattan'. Jane reflects as she watched Spinner and Emma wed. Please R&R!


**Title: Foolish Pride**

**Characters/Parings: Jane, mentions of Emma/Spinner**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Damn Canada. Don't own Degrassi.**

**Setting/Classification: Romance, Drama**

**Spoilers/Notes: Degrassi Boiling Point: Love Takes Manhattan.**

**Summary: As she watched her ex marry Emma Nelson, Jane reflects on what she had done and what she could have done differently to save the one boy she loved.**

**Author's note: Ok, so like many of you, I was shocked to see Spinner and Emma married. I mean, that's the one couple I never even thought about, but, yeah, they're married. Poor Jane. She's the one person I liked and her and Spinner were amazing as a couple. Had she not done what she done with Declan, she would've been Mrs. Gavin Spinner Mason. So this is my little ficlet on what happened.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

If there's one thing Jane Vaughan can't handle is letting go.

She hated letting go. Her foolish pride wouldn't allow her to let go.

However, that's exactly what she's doing right now. She's letting go.

Seeing her ex-boyfriend taking his first dance with his newlywed wife tore her up inside. Even she could see how happy Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson-Mason were as they were dancing together. Although it wasn't the fairytale wedding of the century, it was nice and sweet. And seeing Spinner being all smiles and holding his wife close while Manny Santos was singing tore at the heartstrings inside her chest. Although Jane was happy for her ex and was now ready to move on, it still hurt inside.

She was stupid, she realized that now. Sleeping with Declan Coyne was a big mistake. Had it not happen, she would've been taking her first dance as Spinner's wife, not Emma. However, once again, her foolish pride got the best of her. Up until Spinner overheard her and Holly J. Sinclair talking about her tryst with Declan at his pool party, Jane had pretty much did a good job of keeping it quiet.

However, her foolish pride had gotten to her again.

And when Spinner finally did find out, it was all over. She knew it deep down in her heart it was over.

Although Declan was now insanely happy with Holly J, deep down inside, she was also jealous. She had no reason to be jealous of Declan and Holly J, especially right now.

Standing besides Declan's car, Jane looked at her surroundings. The beach was the perfect setting for a wedding. She imagined at one point that she and Spinner could have a beach wedding; under the pale moonlight cascading over the ocean waves.

It's just too bad that won't be happening.

With a single tear falling down her eye, she once again looked at Spinner and Emma; dancing, kissing and just enjoying being together. Taking a deep breath, Jane waited for Declan and Holly J to come back so they can return to Manhattan to finish out their summer. Going to New York proved to be refreshing at first; she was soaking in the sights and having fun, but then fate intervened. She was picked to be lead singer in an indie band, she started developing feelings for the lead guitarist, the band was starting to get exposure and everything was going okay.

Until she got a slap in the face.

The lead guitarist's ex came back into the picture. As a result, Jane was kicked out of the band.

So much for staying in Manhattan and having a career.

Foolish pride got to her once again.

So, when she came here, her first thought was to stop Spinner from making the biggest mistake of his life. However, when she saw him, looking so handsome in a suit and seeing how happy he was, she knew she had to let him go, no matter how much it hurt.

So now, as Jane watched Spinner and Emma dance under the beautiful sunset, another tear fell from her eye. It was time to move on. She'd go back to Manhattan to finish up her summer, then it's on to northern California to attend university.

_I know she'll make you happy, Spinner. I'll always love you,_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

Damn foolish pride.

**The End!**

**Please review!**


End file.
